Emerald Pastures Trainer Academy
by Professor Nom
Summary: Emerald Pastures Trainer Academy A public academy that teaches pokemon studies such as poffin baking, single, double, triple and rotation battle teaching, contests, pokathlon and musicals, catching, history, geography. Students are allowed to bring one pokemon with them to school and are expected to use this pokemon in their studies. All criticism is appreciated good or bad :)
1. New Beginnings

**Chapter 1 - New Beginnings**

The glaring sun reflected through the window of the car as Julia stared in awe at the enormous skyscrapers looming above the streets, packed with people and Pokémon alike.

"Mum," Julia moaned "Are we there yet?" Julia's mother exasperated loudly,

"Yes, yes we are here!" She roared

"Oh ok..." Julia whispered.

The car pulled up next to a large apartment building, as the car door open the smell of gasoline and smoke filled Julia's nostrils and the voices of thousands of people entered her ears.

"Wow..." Julia said "Buneary get out here!" As the light burst from the orb, a short creature with long ears and fluffy fur leapt onto the sidewalk.

"Bun, bun, Buneary!" The adorable rabbit cried.

"Yep, this place is awesome..." Carrying a stack of boxes, Julia stumbled inside her new home followed by her mother and then Buneary who managed to drag a small bag in with her.

" Your room is upstairs if you want to check it out" Julia's mother wheezed "I'm going to get myself some coffee." She then disappeared in search of a coffee maker. Julia took this opportunity to take her possessions into her room, eventually finding a room with pale blue paint, a single bed and a wardrobe accompanied by a desk and a chair, a mirror and a window. Slumping onto her new bed with Buneary burrowing into her chest, it didn't take long for sleep to overpower her.

Kyle heard the letter box flap open briefly, he dragged himself from the leather sofa and shuffled to the door, he had only just arrived from Mistralton City and the jet lag was wreaking havoc with his head. Bending down to reach for the letter, he moaned as the blood rushed to his head, causing a moment of faintness, the letter was bright, almost luminous green and sported a strange insignia with a pokeball composed of some kind of lime coloured crystal. Kyle flipped the letter so that he might open it, the message was sealed with a stamp mirroring the emblem on the other side. Tearing into the thin material he produced a sheet of pale green A4 paper he wiped his weary eyes and began to read.

To a Mr K. Port

The law in Sinnoh decrees that any child above the age of four and below the age of sixteen must receive proper schooling. Due to your talents you have been allocated to Emerald Pastures Academy of Jubilife City, you will begin your education in exactly nine days when the new term begins. You will stay at Cherrim House where you will share a room with one other student, in order to get used to your new living conditions we ask that you arrive a day before the start of term so that you can settle in.

We look forward to seeing you,

Professor Vert

Headmaster of Emerald Pastures Academy

Kyle was utterly confused by the letter and was plagued by questions, How did they know who he was? Where he lived? And most importantly, How did he know about his experience back in Unova? Attempting to make sense of this barrage of enquiries Kyle sat down next to his Darumaka, when he moved to Sinnoh the border control had forced him to leave his other Pokemon at home as they were powerful enough to be deemed weapons. He tickled the pokemon's belly before drifting asleep on his couch.

"You say you found this on the mat when you came in?" Julia asked her mother from across the table while skim reading a pale green letter.

"Yes, it says you'll be staying at Bellossom house." She replied.

"So I have to stay there? Like at night and stuff?"

"Yes, however you come home for a month in the summer."

"I'd better get packing then!" Julia rushed up to her room and began packing her essentials, Buneary meanwhile was having a great time trying on all of her trainer's clothes in the mirror. As this was becoming a nuisance, Julia pulled the little rabbit away from the mirror and told her to help pack. Julia took a quick glance at herself in mirror, amazed at what she saw; the once innocent little preteen had grown into a beautiful teenager, her blonde hair shimmered in the sunlight and her sapphire eyes glittered, but what startled her was her body, she had grown large breasts and her hips had become wider.

"No wonder all those guys were giving me looks earlier." She mumbled to herself. Julia tried packing the remains of her belongings into a suitcase, but no amount of squeezing and tugging would force it to close and after five minutes Julia fell back flustered.

"Help me out will you?" She gasped to her partner. "Buneary, use bounce!" The Pokemon launched itself into the sky and landed with a powerful kick on one leg, forcing the suitcase shut.

"Thanks.."

Kyle desperately rushed around the house grabbing items of importance and thrusting them into a bag. Once again he had left it until the last moment to pack and was zooming around at seven thirty in the morning packing anything in sight. Darumaka waddled in carrying a pile of shirts and trousers, he was launched into the by Kyle dashing past.

"Maka!" The Pokemon wailed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I just need to get everything done so quickly." Kyle apologised. Rubbing its head the fire type left the room ignoring Kyle's attempts at reconciliation. Kyle climbed the stairs three at a time and did a last minute check of his bedroom, he found his jacket on his desk and pulled it over his head, under the jacket lay a dusty badge case that had been worn by use, Kyle clicked it open to reveal the eight shining badges he had earned over the past two years. He stared at them for a while before leaving it on the table.

"I came here to make a new start," He said. "Not to repeat old mistakes" The boy then slid on the banister down the stairs, scooped up his companion in one arm and opened the door with another. In front of him a tram was being boarded and he leapt aboard, wondering what his new school will offer.


	2. Settling In

**Chapter 2 - Settling In**

The tram came to a slow stop, Julia grabbed hold of her belongings and attempted to drag them through the thin tram doors. After a minute or so of both her and Buneary trying to play 'Tetris' with bags and suitcases, a middle aged man called forth his Mankey to help them out.

"Thanks!" Julia smiled.

"Well I can't exactly get to work if you're blocking the exit, can I?" The man laughed. The tram had left Julia just on the outskirts of the city, there were almost no buildings around except for the huge, intimidating fence which towered above her. The gate was made of a metal and was inscribed with the same emblem as the letter she had received just under two weeks ago, as she approached the gate creaked open causing a large amount of dust to be launched into the air. Buneary and her trainer stumbled into the dust, their eyes burning like a Charmander's tail. Wiping her eyes clean Julia got her first look at Emerald Pastures Academy, the building seemed to be a converted manor house with spires and balconies to boot. Behind the main building were five smaller buildings each with a statue of a grass type Pokémon in front of it, guessing these were the dorms, Julia decided explore the main building first and began to trek up the earthen road.

Leaping off the tram into the street, Kyle quickly took in the sights, the only object of any significance seemed to be a large gate made of copper which Kyle noticed had oxidised giving it a green colouring. The gates swung open allowing the trainer and his companion to run up the track under the burden of all their possessions, the path was simply a strip of earth surrounded by luscious grass and flowers the dew drops glistened in the sunlight. Ignoring the scenery Kyle was followed by Darumaka to a large, imposing building the doors however were inviting and also open.

Stepping inside Kyle merged into a crowd of people and Pokémon all asking for directions or other help, he then felt a hand tap on his back.

" Hello there! Welcome to Emerald Pastures Trainer Academy!" A spritely little woman exclaimed. "You must be Kyle Porter of Cherrim house! I see you have a Pokémon with you, good. Here is your time table and a copy of the code of conduct, Cherrim house is the building with the the statue of a Cherrim in front of it, Bye!" And with that she disappeared to confuse some other child. Kyle clutched at the sheets of laminated paper that had been thrust into his arms and pushed through the crowd in order to find the building dubbed Cherrim house.

The piece of paper Julia had been given had the number 65 written on it, assuming this was the number of her room she took a look at the elevator options;

5, 81-100

4, 61-80

3, 41-60

2, 21-40

1, 1-20

G, Lounge

B1, AUTHORISED PERSONNEL ONLY

Counting down the list she and Buneary pressed the switch which would lead them to floor 4. As the doors slid open with a chime, the two walked into a long corridor flanked by rooms with oak doors and plastic numbers on them. Finding room 65, Julia stepped inside and was amazed by the luxury of the accommodation. She stood in a small lounge with two leather sofas, a flat screen TV on the wall, a glass coffee table and stereo system. Stepping into what seemed to be a kitchen area with a dining table surrounded by four chairs, to the left of this was a stove, a fridge and a microwave. Julia groaned, that meant she would have to cook her own food and since last time it took Buneary an hour's worth of ice beaming to sort out a spaghetti bolognese she wasn't too confident. Just then a female voice called from the living room;

"Hi there!" Julia turned to see a girl with chestnut brown hair and earthy green eyes wearing a white blouse and a green skirt a Happiny stood beside her.

"I'm Lucy, looks like we're roomies!" Lucy squealed in excitement.

"Hey, I'm Julia great to meet you!"Julia then looked nervously at the stove. "Uh, can you cook?"

Kyle pressed the button, sending him to the second floor. He suddenly remembered the sheets of paper he had been given earlier in the main building and pulled the crumpled paper out the his pocket and began to read the rules.

Emerald Pastures Code of Conduct

1. No verbal or physical abuse is to be directed at students or staff

2. No theft of student or academy property

3. All students should be in their house dormitory by 8pm

4. Students may only stay in another room if given permission from the resident(s)

5. Students are to stay within the academy grounds, excepting trips and summer break

6. All students must follow Sinnoh law

7. Students may only have one Pokémon on campus, unless given to them during Breeding classes

8. No student will ever go to DarkMist Forrest

As the doors slid open a long corridor was revealed. Darumaka leaped out of the lift and into the corridor dashing towards the room labeled 37, the fire type then disappeared into the open door.

"Hey wait up!" Kyle exclaimed, following his Pokémon into the dormitory. The room was elegant and full of expensive appliances and furniture, the whole setup reminded Kyle of the luxury villas in Undella Town of Unova. He found Darumaka with his head in a cupboard, he then emerged covered in crumbs and grasping a packet of chocolate biscuits. Grabbing the creature in his arms Kyle walked into the lounge where another boy sat on the sofa with a Growlithe curled up on his lap. Sensing an intruder, the Growlithe leaped on to the floor and snarled at Kyle.

"Hey, hey those are our new roomies!" The boy said. "I somehow doubt that chewing them into bacon is going to make a good impression. I'm Sam pleased to meet you!" The energetic lad thrust a hand towards Kyle.

"Hi I'm Kyle and this is Daruma- wait where did he go?" Kyle turned around to see the Pokémon munching on biscuits snuggled up next to Growlithe on the sofa. Kyle chucked.

"Haha, I just hope I settle in as well as he has!"


End file.
